


Beach Day

by gayleydefault



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bisexual Sylvain Jose Gautier, Caspar von Bergliez Being an Idiot, Idk did i miss any tags???, M/M, Napping, Sleepy Linhardt von Hevring, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayleydefault/pseuds/gayleydefault
Summary: "We have different definitions of the word. For example, I think napping is fun, and reading is fun. You, however..." He sighed, shutting his book. "You think fun is getting sunburned, getting your toes pinched by crabs, and suffering having your feet constantly stabbed by seashell shards.""That's not what's fun about the beach! That's just stuff that happens sometimes!" The blue haired boy protested."Sometimes? Caspar, you've gotten pinched 12 times since we've gotten here. And you've launched each one farther into the sea."
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 18





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a n o t h e r Linhardt/Sylvain fic im sorry

The beach is not a location young Linhardt von Hevring is fond of. There are really a few places he would much rather be than the beach. Like his bed. His bed sounds absolutely wonderful right now. Sadly, he was not in his bed. 

How did he get to be at the beach? Blame Caspar, Dorothea, and Petra. They heard Manuela had been planning on taking the Golden Deer students on a trip to the beach, so they begged Byleth to talk with Lady Rhea and the other two Professors and suddenly, all three houses were going to the beach. Linhardt, Bernadetta, and Marianne begged to be left behind, but no such luck. Even when they brought up that they didn't have beach attire, they were told it would be no issue, a trip into town before they left was planned, and Caspar recruited Claude and Sylvain, to help him pick something out for Linhardt, Dorothea assisted Bernadetta, while Hilda took care of Marianne. 

Linhardt ended up with green shorts, picked out by Caspar, a white shirt with silly floral designs-which he despised-was picked out by Claude, and Sylvain picked up a thin cloak and draped it over his shoulders, saying he would need it since he obviously would burn red like a tomato if he left too much of his skin uncovered. He was thankful for that, at least. That gave him something to hide under.

Currently, Linhardt was hiding out under the shade of a large tree, book in hand, and the hood of his cloak drawn over his head. Many times, his peers attempted to recruit him for a game of volleyball, but he was able to refuse, reminding them that his fair skin would burn if he stayed in the sun too long. 

He was not enjoying this beach trip as much as everyone said he would.

"Lin, you're really gonna just waste a nice day like this by staying in the shade with a boring book?" 

The green haired boy looked up, ready to tell them to leave him alone, but saw Caspar standing there. He said it anyway. 

"Leave me be, Caspar." Linhardt sighed. "You know I don't want to be here." 

"Yeah yeah. You don't like having fun." Caspar blew a raspberry at him then plopped down in the sand next to him. 

"We have different definitions of the word. For example, I think napping is fun, and reading is fun. You, however..." He sighed, shutting his book. "You think fun is getting sunburned, getting your toes pinched by crabs, and suffering having your feet constantly stabbed by seashell shards." 

"That's not what's fun about the beach! That's just stuff that happens sometimes!" The blue haired boy protested. 

"Sometimes? Caspar, you've gotten pinched 12 times since we've gotten here. And you've launched each one farther into the sea." 

"I threw them pretty far, didn't I!" 

"Okay, I will admit, those throws were impressive, but I think that gently letting them go would have worked just fine." 

"Whatever. Look, Lin, you're just being boring! Bernadetta is at least making a sandcastle or something. Even Marianne is playing in the water! AND Lady Rhea is here too, and even SHE'S playing in the water!" 

"I am not, Bernadetta, Marianne, nor am I the archbishop. Are you done bothering me?" 

"Are you not even tempted try getting Sylvain's attention?" 

"I'm not fond of the idea of trying to work to get someone's attention." 

"... So... You're just hoping he'll stop looking at girls one day and think 'Ah yes Linhardt is looking attractive today, let's hit that'?" 

"Wh- No! You're ridiculous, leave me be. Ashe! Come collect Caspar, please!" 

The silver haired boy laughed and ran over to pull Caspar to his feet. 

"Caspar, just admit defeat. You know as well as I that Linhardt would much rather be back at the monastery than here at the beach." 

"That's boring! I couldn't even tempt him by bringing up his crush." 

"Oh? Linhardt has a crush? On who- ah, no. Wait, I shouldn't pry. Sorry, Lin!" The boy smiled softly then took off towards Dedue and Dimitri, pulling Caspar along behind him. 

Linhardt let out a sigh of relief, opening his book up again. A few moments later, someone else approached him. He frowned and looked up, surprised to find Mercedes and Annette standing there. 

"Ah, hello." He greeted them. 

"Hello, Linhardt." Mercedes smiled softly. "You've been sitting in this spot since we got here. I haven't seen you get up even once!" 

"Yeah, you must be thirsty! Mercie and I are going to a shop to get drinks, do you want to come?" 

"I suppose I could do with some water. Alright." He closed his book and used the tree to stand, adjusting his clothes and dusting the sand off. "Okay." 

Annette giggled and walked ahead as Mercedes linked her arm with Linhardt's and led him away. As they approached the shop, Sylvain was walking towards them with an annoyed look on his face, and a drink in each hand.

"Sylvain!" Mercedes waved him over. 

"Ah, Mercedes! Nothing like a beautiful lady to bring my mood back up!" He chuckled, his annoyed look being replaced with a smile. "You got Linhardt from under his tree!" 

"Yes, we did! Now... What was that annoyed look about?" She asked. 

"Ah... I accidentally flirted with some girl's boyfriend. I feel kinda bad, honestly, but she called me a pretty nasty name." The redhead scowled. 

"You were flirting with a boy?" Linhardt asked, shocked. 

"Ah, yeah! I like men and women, didn't you know?" 

"I know now. Hm. Interesting." 

"You're not gonna call me nasty names too, are you?" 

"Ah, no. Of course not. That requires energy which I do not have. Anyway, why would I? It would be like calling myself those names as well." The green haired boy shrugged. "Ah, I need to go find Caspar, actually. Excuse me. Sorry Mercedes." 

"Lin, wait! You want this other drink? It's honestly just a fruit smoothie. I've been trying to give it to someone-" 

"Okay. I didn't need your life story as well. Thank you for the drink." He took the drink and turned around, scanning the beach for Caspar and walking right towards him as soon as he spotted him. "Caspar!" 

The blue haired boy's head snapped up and he immediately made his way towards his friend. 

"Lin? What's up? You didn't step on a shell right? You're not hurt or anything?" 

"No, I'm physically fine. I need to speak with you, let's go under the tree." 

The two boys made their way to Linhardt's previous spot and sat down together. 

"Where'd you get the drink?" Caspar asked. 

"Sylvain. It's a fruit smoothie. Speaking of Sylvain, I am now aware of the fact that he also fancies men." 

"Whoa, really?! Dude, you do have a chance!" 

"Possibly. I'm not sure what kind of men he fancies. For all I know, I'm not his type." 

"Do not sigh like that. Talk to his classmates! Ask them!" 

"I am not asking Sylvain's classmates-" 

"What about Sylvain's classmates?" 

"Dimitri, perfect timing!" Caspar reached up and pulled the poor prince to sit down with them. "You're good friends with Sylvain, right?" 

"I... Grew up with Sylvain, yes. Why?" The blond asked, shifting to get comfortable. "Ah, is this about Linhardt's crush on him?" 

"Yeah!" 

"What- Caspar!" 

"I didn't tell him!" 

"Ah, apologies. It's... Rather obvious. Back at the monastery, if you weren't in the library, or napping, or napping in the library, you we're staring down Sylvain." Dimitri chuckled. "It's rather cute. And I can safely say that you are very much Sylvain's type. I will send Felix your way. He's Sylvain's best friend, and can give you a bit more information than I can." 

The prince stood and walked away, and Linhardt nervously watched as he approached Felix. 

"Lin, slow down. You're gonna get a brain freeze drinking that thing so fast." Caspar laughed. "You really like Sylvain, huh?" 

"Yes, I do. I hate it. Feeling like this takes up an awful lot of energy." 

"Here comes Felix. Good luck." 

"Caspar, where are you going- Don't run off!" 

"Linhardt." Felix said as he approached. 

"Felix." 

"Mind if I sit?" 

"It's a beach. I can't control where you do or do not sit." 

The other boy scoffed and sat where Caspar had been just moments ago. 

"I am aware of your ridiculous crush on that idiot. And I am aware of his disgusting crush on you. Not that you're disgusting." Felix sighed. "But he never shuts up about you. Ah, but I see he's given you that smoothie, finally. He's been walking around all day wondering when the perfect time to give it to you would be." 

"He... Got it for me?" 

"Yes. It was pathetic. He wasn't sure if you would actually like it or not." 

"... I do like it." 

"Good. Next time you see him, just... Tell him how you feel." 

And with that, he got up and left, leaving Linhardt under the tree yet again. The green haired boy now had the knowledge that his crush did indeed also have a crush on him, and didn't exactly know how to handle that. So, he downed the rest of the smoothie, put the glass to the side, cracked open his book, and did not deal with it. 

Linhardt did what he did best, and took a nap.

When he woke, he was no longer beneath the shade of the tree. No, he was back in the inn room he was sharing with Caspar, Ferdinand, and Hubert. Though, those three seemed to be absent. 

...

Then who was laying behind him... 

He turned as slowly as he could, hoping to avoid disturbing them, and was very shocked to see Sylvain there. The boy was asleep, and had the book Linhardt had fallen asleep reading open on his chest. Linhardt could feel the blush rise to his cheeks, and it only intensified when Sylvain's eyes slowly opened.

"I'm starting to see why you enjoy napping so much." The redhead yawned and sat up, grabbing the book before it slid down his chest and possibly damage the pages. "Good book."

"Uh, thanks. Why-" 

"You fell asleep on the beach so your Professor had me bring you back here. Man, this bed sucks. Hard as a rock." He scowled. "You should come to my room. Beds in there are a lot more comfortable." 

"That... Sounds like you're asking me to sleep with you." 

"Whoa Lin, I didn't know you had a dirty mind." Sylvain chuckled and shot a wink his way. "Sorry. Really though, I'm serious. This bed sucks. Not sure how I fell asleep on it." 

"I obviously have no problem falling asleep in generally uncomfortable places. If me falling asleep on the beach says anything."

"True. But how am I supposed to get a good night's sleep-" 

"Implying you will be spending the night in this room." The green haired boy sighed and shook his head. "You are aware the Professors will be checking our rooms tonight, right?" 

"They really love to ruin our fun." Sylvain pouted. 

"What fun?"

"Sleeping. You think sleeping is fun, don't you?" 

"I suppose. Are you going to be leaving so I can get back to sleeping or-"

"Oh, right. I'm actually gonna head over to my room to change. I will be back-" 

"Oh please don't. You are really making me reevaluate my feelings for you." Linhardt groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I think I'm developing a headache." 

"You... What?" 

Oh, he actually said that out loud. Try to play it off...

"A headache. You know what a headache is, don't you?" 

"Okay, that's not the part I meant. Don't be a smartass." 

"Well, I didn't say anything else-"

"Don't do that. Seriously Lin. I really, like, really like you. Please-" 

"I know. Ah... Felix told me. I wasn't ready to tell you anything yet, so that... Slipped out." 

"Wha- Oh I can definitely pretend that didn't happen. Especially if you wanna tell me in your own time!" He nodded, his words rushed. "Like, what? What did you say? Nothing, right? Yea-" 

"No, it's quite alright. This could be a good time." 

"So can I stay in here-"

"Sylvain!" Linhardt softly laughed. "No! Go back to your room!" 

"Fine, fine! It's late anyway. Everyone will be heading back soon." The redhead sighed and stood, stretching and putting the book down on the bed. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Of course. Goodnight, Sylvain."

"Night, Lin." 

Before the other boy fully left the room, Linhardt called him back. 

"Wait, you're going to leave without this?" 

"Without what?" 

Then Linhardt pulled him down to kiss his cheek. 

"Without that! How could you forget?" 

"How careless of me!" 

Linhardt laughed and then let Sylvain go. As he closed the door and went back to his bed, his head was filled with thoughts of Sylvain.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmk if i missed any tags ig


End file.
